Lareth
) | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1373 | deathnotes = Killed by his comrade Tamarand | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = Lawful good | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Lareth was a gold great wyrm and the King of Justice until he was killed in 1373 DR. He was considered to be the most powerful gold dragon of his time. Personality Lareth was quiet and calm with a thoughtful manner and an incredibly dignity and sense of power. He was known for his ability to pull valuable wisdom from even the most trivial statements or writings. He liked to remain in his gold dragon form most of the time, but when needed to change into another form, he preferred that of an elf. Allies Lareth was the most trusted comrade of the gold dragon Protanther. He was also good friends with the gold dragons Larendrammagar and Tamarand, considering the latter to be his brother. Lair Nobody knew exactly were was located Lareth's lair, but it was believed that was somewhere in the Great Desert, or in the Elven Woods near Myth Drannor, or on a magically concealed island in the Dragonmere. Only gold dragons knew for sure, but they didn't revealed this information to non-gold dragons. History At some point prior 1357 DR, Protanther resigned from his post as the King of Justice in favor of Lareth. In the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR, Lareth was corrupted by the Rage while trying to protect other metallic dragons followers of Bahamut from the effects of the Dracorage. After Lareth's reasoning and judgment had been corrupted, Tamarand challenged Lareth for leadership of all goodly dragons. Teetering on the edge of madness as a result of the Rage, Lareth believed that Tamarand wanted to betray him and usurp the post of King of Justice, and eagerly accepted the challenge, intending on destroying his "power-hungry, traitorous friend". At first Tamarand tried to subdue Lareth, using only spells to disable him, but finally Tamarand was forced to deliver a fatal blow. As required by the protocols of the Ptarian Code, Larendrammagar and the silver dragon Havarlan bore witness to the battle. Some believed that Lareth's spirit lingered on in Faerûn after his death. Legacy After Lareth's death, magical daggers were made from his fangs. Called a dragontooth of Lareth, these daggers were given to elite members of the Talons of Justice, and were supposed to contain a part of the wisdom of the former King of Justice. References Category:Dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Gold dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Kings of Justice Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment